<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Icewing Prince Meets Icewing Exile (On Hiatus) by sleepy_goddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131943">Icewing Prince Meets Icewing Exile (On Hiatus)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_goddess/pseuds/sleepy_goddess'>sleepy_goddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Past Meets Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Time Travel, Winterwatcher, i havent read the third arc yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_goddess/pseuds/sleepy_goddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a very odd Animus enchantment, Winter somehow ends up 15 years in the past. Chaos ensues when the gang interrogates him (or demands) what he knows of the future. Especially regarding one very special Nightwing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon/Winter (Wings of Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Past Meets Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2244996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Initial Regreeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I didn't read the third arc, so I don't know anything about the Silkwings or the Leafwings or the other dragons I didn't feel like looking up, so let's just pretend they don't exist. Oh, and book 10 as well. I got scared because I heard that Winter's character development got thrown in the garbage, and Winter is one of my favorite characters, so I never read it in order to preserve my ice child. Don't bat on me, I try. I swear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When did his life turn so weird? </p>
<p> That was a question Winter often asked himself. Years ago, he was a struggling Icewing prince failing to meet the expectations of his parents. Now he's an Icewing <i>fugitive</i> who mated with a <i>Nightwing</i> of all tribes. No, he really shouldn't just dismiss Moon as just another Nightwing, she was so much more than that. Kind, compassionate, caring, so many things Winter always thought he never deserved. Why she chose him of all dragons, he's confused about but nonetheless grateful for it. Despite being classified as dead and everything he worked for gone, Winter couldn't be happier. A loving partner, actually good friends, and two lively dragonets that Winter has had to suppress his urge to train them the Icewing way. </p>
<p> "Papa!"</p>
<p> Speaking of.</p>
<p> Winter looked out the cave to see Iceberg flying in circles through the air along with his sister Zodiac. Black, white, silver, and blue scales shimmered on his dragonets so bright, one might guess they were a new light source created. Zodiac wasn't nearly flying as much as her brother, but she was still twirling in the air. How Winter wished he had that happiness when he was younger. Nonetheless, the past is the past, and right now all he wants to do is make sure his dragonets grow up safe. </p>
<p> "Papa! Look at me!" Iceberg shouted happily, doing some impressive twirls to please his father, one of which nearly had his tail bat Zodiac in the face.</p>
<p> "Watch where you're pointing your tail, dummy!" she pouted. Iceberg giving a somewhat sincere apology, before continuing to twirl again. </p>
<p> Winter chuckled. Yes, the two dragonets were surely a handful for himself and Moon, but they would never replace them in their family. The Icewing looked down to the assortment of scrolls surrounding him. He had gotten invested in his research about scavengers, almost as much as Starflight about scrolls in general. He wrote scrolls upon scrolls, documenting their habits, ways of survival, and their attributes. He even managed to figure how a scavenger killed Queen Oasis so long ago. Currently, he was writing about how you could get a scavenger to like you, with giving them treats and a nice bed written so far. Winter looked to his left and saw another bundled up scroll in the corner.</p>
<p> <i>Weird.</i> Winter thought. <i>I thought I put all my finished scrolls away. Must have forgotten one.</i></p>
<p> The Icewing reached out to put the scroll away.</p>
<p> <i>I'll just put it ba-</i></p>
<p> And like that, Winter was gone.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> Tsunami was setting up the last of the scrolls when she heard Sunny scream. Immediately, her brain switched to combat mode as she dashed to the source of terror.</p>
<p> <i>Who's here? How many of them are there? What tribe are they? Did they hurt my friend?</i> The thoughts ran rampant her brain with no filter.</p>
<p> Upon reaching where Sunny was, which was the meeting room for all of them, Tsunami got her questions. One, it was an Icewing. Two, he looked to be alone. Three, it seemed Sunny wasn't hurt, just panicked at the sight of him. Clay and Starflight got there soon after, although Starflight got there a lot sooner since he was still figuring out how to fly blind. Poor him.</p>
<p> "Sunny! What happened!?" Clay cried, beating Starflight to the punch.</p>
<p> "A-an Icewing j-just fell into the m-meeting room through a portal!" The Sandwing (It was too much of a hassle to think Sunny as a Nightwing and Sandwing hybrid, so she just kept calling her a Sandwing liked she used to.) stammered.</p>
<p> "An Icewing?! But how? And what portal? What did it look like? What..." Starflight went on and on with a waterfall of questions that the Seawing tuned out. In the middle of one of his questions, the Icewing stirred.</p>
<p> Tsunami jumped back, quickly making a combat stance. Clay did the same, Sunny made an "I'm-going-to-try-and-fight-but-maybe-run-away" stance, while Starflight just very quietly left the room. The Icewing's eyes fluttered open. Tsunami got her claws ready to slash his wings if he <i>dared</i> to use his frostbreath against them. </p>
<p> "Urgh...Where am I?" he lazily droned, slowly getting up on his feet. Tsunami's attack stance lessened a little, the Icewing seemed disoriented, so could have a bit of time before he decides to attack. The Icewing got his bearings and looked around, a little alarmed at three dragons ready to kill him. </p>
<p>"What am I doing here of all places?" he murmured, looking around, then immediately sweared and smashed a chair with his tail, making Tsunami barrel into him to attack. </p>
<p> "Ack!" The Icewing let out a cry of pain before Clay looked down at him menacingly, or at least as menacingly as he could. "Why are you here?" he questioned.</p>
<p> "If you can get this Seawing off of me, I'll try my best to explain." he retorted. Tsunami shot Clay a look that said, "Are you really going to have me let go a potential criminal that might have Animus magic?"</p>
<p> "Alright, but no funny business." Clay answered, motioning Tsunami to get back. The Seawing very reluctantly got off him as he stood up.</p>
<p> "Apologies," he said, "My name is Winter, and I think I got sent to the past because an Animus tricked me." At that point, Sunny spoke up.</p>
<p> "Wait wait wait." she said, looking at him in disbelief. "Winter? As in Prince Winter? The Winter we invited to stay at Jade Mountain Academy?" Winter nodded. "Yes, technically I am the Winter of all of those."</p>
<p> Tsunami reared back, a dragon from the future? How? What animus spell sent him back? Which animus did it? She was so deep in the thoughts, the Seawing didn't notice Starflight excitedly getting back in the room after what the Icewing said.</p>
<p> "A dragon from the future!? Amazing! Tell me, what happens in the future? What scrolls are there? Is there new information that we don't know about right now? What am I saying, of <i>course</i> new things will be discovered. But then..."</p>
<p> Tsunami sighed. Something told her they were going to have a very odd opening ceremony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrival at Jade Mountain Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Past Winter arrives at Jade Mountain Academy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay was tired, really, really, tired. Which was saying something, considering he was one of the more energetic dragons of his friend group. Currently, he was standing next to Tsunami as she grilled Future Winter(?) in case he was a traitor sent to kill the "Dragonets of Destiny".</p><p> (Honestly, he was getting sick of that title real fast)</p><p> "I'll ask this again," Tsunami sneered, her claws still prepared to attack, "Who. Are. YOU?!?!"</p><p> The Icewing in front of him just as tired as he was. He sighed, "Listen, like I've told you before, I am the future version of Prince Winter. I got sent here due to some Animus magic."</p><p> The Seawing scoffed. "Yeah right! Like animus magic can send someone through the past! It can't be <i>that</i> strong!"</p><p> Winter sighed and grumbled, "I really should have just came up with a different name on the spot..."</p><p> Clay was just about ready to doze off if it weren't for Tsunami's screaming.</p><p> <i>Hungry...</i> Clay thought lazily as his eyes naturally shifted towards the exit. <i>Maybe if I'm stealthy enough...I can go get a chicken from the Prey Center I made. Or maybe a pig...Or a cow...Or a-"</i></p><p> "THEN TELL US SOMETHING ABOUT THE FUTURE SO WE KNOW YOU'RE REAL!" Tsunami screamed, knocking Clay out of his meal daydream and chair.</p><p> The Icewing looked ready to claw Tsunami's throat out. Honestly, Clay was thinking the same thing. </p><p> "Like I've told you before, I don't want to reveal anything if it ruins the future. I'm not a dumbass."</p><p> "Then how about I kill you?"</p><p> "Please don't. I have dragonets to get back to."</p><p> At that point, Sunny stumbled in to check how the <strike>assaulting a poor Icewing</strike> the interrogation went. Clay gave her a look saying, <i>Please assist us in figuring out whether or not this dragon is serious."</i> but it was more like, <i>HELP. CRAZY TSUNAMI. I'M HUNGRY.</i></p><p> The Sandwing coughed to get everybody's attention. "Um," she started, "If this dragon really came from the future by Animus magic, maybe we can check in with my father? He should be able to sense Animus Magic, right?"</p><p> Tsunami mulled it over for a bit and nodded. "Alright then, not like I'm getting anything from the Icewing anyway." Clay exhaled a sigh of relief. Finally, they had a solution! He dashed off to go get a snack before heading down the mountain to see Stonemover. </p><p> </p><p> When he got there, Stonemover was analyzing Winter with a critical gaze, the later not budging. After a while, he nodded. Or, he nodded as much as he could while made of stone. "Yup, I can sense traces of Animus magic on him."</p><p> The Icewing exhaled in relief, probably grateful Tsunami would most likely stop interrogating him now. Tsunami looked a little upset that she was wrong, but turned to Sunny and Clay. "Go get Starflight. We're going to discuss this in the meeting room." She pointed to the Icewing. "You. Stay here until we figure out what to do with you."</p><p> Said Icewing nodded immediately. Poor thing was probably tired of Tsunami grilling him for the past 3 hours.</p><p> </p><p> In the meeting room, Tsunami got straight to the point. "Okay, we gotta figure out what to do with that Icewing."</p><p> Starflight squirmed a little. "Shouldn't we just make Stonemover send him out and be done with it?"</p><p> Sunny shook her head. "I think we're gonna take a while to find the exact wording to send Future Winter home in tact."</p><p> "What about keeping him with Stonemover?" Clay suggested.</p><p> "I don't think that will work either." Tsunami countered. "We're going to have about 40 dragonets here to teach. One of them is definitely going to try and find Stonemover and see him there."</p><p> They all went into silent thinking for a bit until Sunny spoke up.</p><p> "Well, I guess we only have one option then..."</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Winter really couldn't take the heat anymore. The sun made him feel like his scales were trying off his skin. Had he been any lesser, Winter would've accepted death right then and there. But if he died, then he wouldn't be able to get up in the ranks, and then Mother and Father would never be proud of him. They'd just most likely say he was just "too weak to survive" like always.</p><p> "Winter!" Icicle exclaimed, much farther than him. "Catch up! Do you <i>want</i> to be even more a failure than you already are?!" </p><p> Winter sighed. "I'm coming sis."</p><p> Icicle was everything Winter wasn't. She was raised to one day overthrow Queen Glacier if her daughter didn't do it first. And since Hailstorm was gone due to Winter's incompetence, Icicle was now considered to the pride and joy of the family. Winter couldn't help but feel envious of his sister. She got their parent's love, and the adoration of a good chunk of the Icewings, while all Winter got was disappointment all around. </p><p> But maybe, just maybe, if he can do well at Jade Mountain Academy, maybe his parents would finally acknowledge him as something worthwhile. As they finally got through the scorching desert, Winter finally saw the mountain that the Academy was in. At long last, he could rest his wings! He made sure not to show his relief, though. Icewings are meant to be superior to every other tribe, what kind of Icewing couldn't survive a fly in the desert?</p><p> When the duo reached the ledge, they saw the Dragonets of Destiny nervously standing at the entrance. Dragons from all tribes were walking around, some nervous, and some excited. Clay cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "Excuse me?"</p><p> Most of the dragons turned around to hear the announcement from their new mentors. Some dragons were giggling at the sight of him.</p><p> "Um, thank you for being here, and for giving Jade Mountain Academy a chance. However, there is something we must address before you all get confused." he said.</p><p> Tsunami stepped forward. "Due to some very strange Animus magic, the future version of Prince Winter of the Icewings is here. Don't bother him in any way possible."</p><p> Winter had to do a double take at that one. A future version of himself? Here? What animus spell was used to send him back? Could he ask whether or not he finally pleased Mother and Father. That Hailstorm came back? </p><p> After Tsunami said her piece, an adult Icewing stepped forward. <i>That must be the future version of me.</i> Winter thought amazed. <i>I look so, regal...</i></p><p> The future him looked intimidating, piercing indigo eyes, silver bands on his legs and arms, he looked like a <i>king</i>. However, upon closer inspection, Winter couldn't help but notice his future version looked, <i>soft</i>. He couldn't exactly tell why, but somehow he could see the relaxed posture, no glare from his eyes, nothing that showed he was a true threat. The future Winter stepped forward and spoke,</p><p> "Before you all say anything to me, no. I will not reveal anything important in the future. No future queens, world order, or if you get a Nightwing Queen later down the line." he fixated his glare on to the Nightwings. "As such, I will be staying here until Stonemover can figure out the right enchantment to send me home. Don't bother me too much until then." And with that, Future Winter walked away.</p><p>Winter really wanted to follow suit, but he had to be like a true Icewing, and that meant not indulging in every pity desire. Besides, he can always just interrogate the future version of himself later. Icicle was already walking ahead to get her schedule and clawmate assigned, and Winter ran to catch up to her to do the same. Once Icicle saw that he was behind her, she scoffed.</p><p> "You know, you still look as weak as you are now. Don't think I didn't notice the way you're future self acted. He still looked too soft for an Icewing." she rolled her eyes. "Guess that proves you're still a disappointment. Guess future just learned to deal with it."</p><p> Winter wanted to say she was wrong, but he couldn't. He saw it too. Winter saw it too. The future version of himself looked soft, way too soft to be considered an Icewing back home. What if he actually never did manage to please his parents? Was he just a disappointment forever? </p><p> Winter sighed. He'll get his answers soon. He just has to get his stuff in order to actually go and interrogate him. </p><p> Call him crazy, but this might just be a chance to see if he isn't a disappointment.</p><p> That he was something worthwhile after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're wondering how Stonemover can sense traces of Animus magic despite never showing he could do that in the books. Say it with me now, Plot Convenience! This chapter was updating to fix some things someone pointed out in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. raincheck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story is being put on a hiatus until I can figure out what to do from this point in the story. Sorry everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>